Scars of the Past
by Witches Author
Summary: Maxine Collins had a run in with Sam Winchester in the past and was able to get away. Now she finds herself in a bar with him and he's willing to make a deal with her friend so the witches won't be hunted [Alternate Universe. Mature Content. Sam/OC Possible Dean/OC]
1. The Past Comes to Bite Max in the Ass

Chapter One: The Past Comes to Bite Max in the Ass

Craig and Maxine drove up to the bar where Craig was having his meeting with Sam and Dean Winchester. Maxine was chewing on her lower lip unsure about this whole meeting as she stared at the hunters bar.

"Craig, I don't like this. They're hunters." Maxine looked from the window to Craig, "This could be a trap."

Craig leaned over and placed his forehead against Maxine's. "Everything will be fine. You need to trust me. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I don't care what happens to me, I care about what happens to you. You're my best friend."

Craig gave her a reassuring smile and slid his fingers through her hair. "There is nothing to worry about. I got these guys. Now come on."

Maxine looked back at the hunters bar as Craig got out of the car. She opened her door and looked around. A few hunters were hanging around outside talking and having a smoke. There were a few buildings across the street where more hunters were. How did the Winchester's manage to find all these hunters? Maxine shook at the thought and followed Craig inside.

Once inside, Maxine was hit with a cloud of smoke from more smokers. She coughed a little and waved a hand around. Craig grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the table he had to sit at to meet with Dean and Sam Winchester. Maxine continued to look around the bar seeing a few of the hunters staring at her like she was a piece of meat. She scoffed and looked back at Craig.

"How did I let you talk me into this? There is no reason for me to be here with these pigs."

"I just wanted your company." Craig grinned at her.

Maxine shook her head with a smile and that's when she caught sight of Sam and Dean Winchester walking through the bar doors. She swallowed hard when they looked around and walked towards them.

"Craig, why do they look so…big?"

Craig raises an eyebrow and looked over at them as they continued their way over. He looked back at Maxine, "Because you're a midget." He smirks and she glared at him.

"Very funny."

"I can have my moments."

"Craig," said Dean as he grabbed a chair, as well as Sam pulling them up to the table. "You got what we want?"

Craig nodded and pulled out the briefcase filled with money. Maxine's eyes widened and she whispered, "Where did you get all that?"

Craig gave her a stern look and she leaned back. She had no clue where Craig would get that sort of money. She rubbed her neck and felt more eyes on her. She looked at Dean and Sam and it was Sam. His eyes were moving over her as if she were prey and he were the predator. He licked his lips and his eyes met hers. He smirked and turned to Craig, "I have one more thing Craig."

Craig stopped short as Dean took the briefcase, "You see we won't hunt you until you give us all what we want," said Sam.

"I did. That's what's in the briefcase."

"That's not what I meant," Sam looked back at Max and her eyes went wide and looked at Craig.

"Craig, do something."

"Craig, if you don't give me her, we are going to have a big, big problem. She already got away from me once before. I am not having that happen again."

Maxine looked at him confused until it hit her. She looked at the small scar on his neck. "Oh my God." Before Maxine could think she jumped onto the table and over the booth.

Dean laughed sitting back and Sam ran after her. Maxine was close to the door when Sam reached her and grabbed her by the arms. She screamed for Craig. "Craig! Don't let him take me! You can't!"

"Let her go Winchester!" yelled Craig but Sam pulled out his gun and put it to her head then at Craig's.

"Now it's her decision. Which is it, sweetheart? Kill your friend or stay here with me." Maxine looked around trying to find a way out of this. She looked at Craig as he shook his head telling her not to do it. "Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Sam taunted in her ear and she closed her eyes and whispered, "Let him go."

Sam grinned and kissed her cheek, "Good choice. And even if you decided to kill him, I would have taken you anyway. It's been a real long time. I almost had you once, I wasn't going to let you get away again. You should have known better than to come to a place like this."

Maxine turned her head away as Sam held her to him. "I didn't know it was yours. I didn't even know you were Sam Winchester!"

Sam chuckles and looks at Dean, "This is the bitch that got away. You know that witch I was hunting and she gave me this." Sam pointed to his scar.

Dean walked up to Maxine and Sam shaking his head. "Well, we can't have that now can we."

"I think she needs to pay her debt off to me," Sam's hand slides down her side then back up. His fingers move over her neck and they wrap around it but not to choke her, just to show her who was in charge. "You are now mine, little witch. You do what I say, when I say it. If you don't, trust me, there will be Hell to pay. I will make your life a living Hell."

Maxine tried to struggle in his arms but he kept a good hold on her. He laughed turning her and wrapping his big strong arms around her. "Sweetheart, you are not going anywhere. But I can tell you are going to be a firecracker. And I like that. I just need to tame your ass."

"No one can tame me. I will make you wish you never did this, Winchester."

Sam looked her over the smirk still on his face, "I don't know about that deary, you look hotter from the last time we encountered each other. I could have some fun with this."

"This? This? I am not a this. I am woman who deserves respect and to be free."

Sam held her close his nose gliding over her neck. Maxine tensed and swallowed hard looking around. She felt his breath on her neck and he whispered, "You are mine."


	2. Flashback

Chapter Two: Unwelcome Guest

Maxine was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring several times. She rolled her eyes and threw the wash cloth on the sink. She walked into the living room and saw her brother leaning back on the couch with a bag of potato chips.

"I will get it," Maxine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks, sis. I was just about to get up." He grinned at her.

"I'm sure you were."

Maxine rolled her eyes and walked into the small hallway where the front door was. She opened it up and jumped back when Sam and two of his men invited themselves in. "Excuse me…EXCUSE ME!" She yelled as she followed them in. One stood by the door as Sam and the other walked on in.

"Hey, gorgeous. I have business to discuss with your brother," Sam winked at her and she rolled her eyes walking over to David who was quickly getting up.

"Whatever you have to say to David you can say in front of me," Maxine crossed her arms glaring at Sam.

"Feisty, I love a girl with fire," Sam licked his lips at her then looked back at David, "Whatever. David we want you part of the gang."

"What?" he asked looking at Sam and the other huge guy. "Why me? I never grew up here and…"

"And he's not interested," said Maxine cutting him off, "You are a bully Sam Winchester and I don't want my brother hanging around with someone like you. You can leave."

Sam's upper lip twitched as he stared at her. No one has ever stood up to him, yelled at him, crossed him without being killed. No, Maxine, she turned him on. He liked the way she yelled at him.

Sam looked back David, "Would you excuse us for just one second? Greg will fill you in on everything." Sam grabbed Maxine's arm and pulled her towards him. "Don't worry, David. It's just going to be a small talk."

"You don't scare me," said Maxine staring into his eyes.

"I think I do," Sam looked up at the guys, "Maxine and I have stuff to discuss." He saw the stairs and pulled her up them. He opened each door until he found her room and threw her in. She looked around before looking at Sam as he slammed the door. "You have a lot of nerve yelling at me down there in front of them."

"Like I give a shit."

"You should give a shit," Sam walked over to her. He barreled over her. He pushed her down on the bed forcing her to sit. Maxine gripped the edge starting up at him. "Right now we are offering you brother protection. It's not me that you should be worried about Maxine. There are men out there that are waiting to pounce on anyone. If your brother is in the gang then you are protected." His hand moved over her face. "I knew there would be no way there would ever be a relationship between you and I unless your brother was already in."

"He won't do it."

"No?" Sam grinned. "People would do anything to protect family. Trust me. My brother has his part of the gang riding around finding more recruits. And my brother isn't as nice as me."

"Why don't you just leave us alone and let us take care of each other. We don't need anyone but each other."

"And that will be your downfall. Your weakness is each other. You would do anything for your brother as he would do anything for you." Sam forced her to lay on the bed. His hand on her chest. She grabbed at his arm staring up at him as he leaned over her. "You know what he is probably thinking right about now. What I am making you do for me." Sam grinned and licked his lips looking her over, "And the thoughts that are running through my head…he would be close."

Sam's eyes moved back to hers and he finally saw the fear in them, "If you were a man you wouldn't touch me."

"I'm a man and I would love to test your theory. Because I would love to touch you. You know you want me." His hand traveled to the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his. He licked his lips staring right into her eyes. "As much as I fucking want you. Wouldn't you want to be mine Maxine? I can give you everything you ever wanted. No one would ever tell you no if you were my girl. I could show you pleasures that you never dreamed of." His one hand slides down her sides and under her shirt. Maxine let out a small whimper feeling his hand on her skin. "Every woman desires and craves a man that takes what he wants when he wants it. Desires a man to be in control. You are that woman, Maxine. Don't fight it."

Maxine kept her mouth shut. As much as she hated him she knew he was right. She wouldn't let him know that. The week they have been here she heard all the stories about Sam Winchester. What she would do to get inside that mind of his and see what he was thinking during these stories. Why, out of all the women in the town did he want her.

"Why me?" She whispered. "What's so special about me?"

"You're the first girl to stand up to me. And I have to tell you Maxine, I loved it." He took her hand and placed it over his jeans so she could feel his erection. "If you yelling at me could do that, think what else you could do to me. You have your control over me as much as I will have control over you."

Sam dropped her hand and stood up, "Something to think about." He grabbed her arm and placed his over her shoulders. "Lets go make sure your brother has made the right decision."

Maxine swallowed hard as the two walked down the stairs. She saw David sitting there talking to Gregory. The other was still at the front door guarding it.

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked. "You in or are you out?"

"What Greg was telling me was all true? No harm will come to my sister?" asked David looking at Maxine.

Sam grinned, "No harm will ever come to her. She will have the best body guards in the entire country. Trust me. Maxine and I had a small chat upstairs as well and I think she likes what I can give her. Ain't that right beautiful?" Sam looked down at Maxine who was staring at David.

"David…I - I think we should do it."

David nodded and looked down at the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back up at Sam, "Alright, where do I sign."

Sam grinned. His plan worked out much better than he thought. He can manipulate these two and soon Maxine will be completely his. That's what he wanted anyways. Maxine, all to himself.

Authors Note: Thank you keeperoftime and Dean Fan for the reviews. Dean will be showing up soon. I cannot leave him out a of story like this! Are you kidding?! Two bad ass Winchesters? The story is going to get better. I can so feel it.


End file.
